


Mistress

by Bearfeat



Series: Majesty [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Biting, Body Positivity, Bondage, F/M, Fluffy domination, Food Sex, sub Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: ‘Omega.’ I said.‘Yes, Mistress?’





	Mistress

The leather of my new boots made a pleasing sound as I swayed my hips, the eyes of my ghoul following me closely. I had stripped him naked after dinner and tied him to his chair. He was drooling a little, the ball gag uncomfortable in his mouth. I used my riding crop to lift the tip of his cock. With a fingernail I drew a line over the sensitive pink head. I smirked at him when his legs trembled from the intense sensation. I clicked my tongue and let the riding crop land sharply against one of his nipples. He let out a muffled cry.

‘Shhh…’ I said. I took his mask from the dining table and placed it over his face, trapping him in the silver cage. ‘I don’t want to hear it.’

He wiggled in the chair. I saw he was containing himself. I had pulled his arms back as far as was possible, and his stomach looked tensed.

 

I loved the full body of my ghoul. I loved every crease and line and more than everything else I loved how soft he was, but how hard he felt when I lay may cheek against his chest. I sighed looking him up and down. I hit his nipple again with the riding crop, then ran it down his stomach. I knew he sometimes felt insecure about his weight. I had made it my main goal to make him feel how much I wanted him, all of him, exactly as he was, and as he sat before me now. I could feel myself getting wetter the more I let my gaze wander over his firm legs and shoulders, his soft midsection. His beautiful dick.

 

I crouched before him, spreading my legs. I made him see how I wore nothing underneath the short black skirt. The leather of my boots hugged my thigs wonderfully, and I saw him break out in a sweat as he stared at my pussy.

‘That’s right, ghoul.’ I said darkly. ‘She’s hungry.’ It sounded corny, we both felt it. I suppressed a laugh. It was the thought that counted.

 

I sunk to my knees between his legs. I let the riding crop come down on his upper legs, and the parts of his ass I could reach. He had a full ass. A fantastic, firm, full ass. Now it was me who was sweating. In an impulse, I leaned forward and took his dick in my mouth, licking him hotly. He gasped my name. Slowly, I withdrew, letting it fall back. I knew he was biting the ball gag now. I smiled my red-painted smile up at him, and dove my teeth into his leg. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I wanted him to _feel_ me. Come to think of it, I wanted him to beg me for mercy. I tore off his mask and pulled the ball gag out of his mouth. My fingers were soaked in his saliva, but I didn’t care. I kissed him, before setting my teeth in his flesh again.

 

He grunted, throwing his head back. I bit his upper thigh, then his calves. I placed small bites over his chest, then went down to his hip. I took his cock in my hand and waited for him to look at me.

‘No.’ He whispered. ‘No, please, Domina…’ I slammed my teeth together, startling him with the sound. I brought his member close to my mouth again, opening up, and slamming my teeth together once more. Nervous laughter sprang from him, because he feared me doing it. He knew I might.

‘Mistress…’ he begged. I was a sucker for begging. I let go of him, standing up. I took a few steps back to see how beautiful he looked. His hair was a mess and his eyes stood dark and deep in their sockets. Beautiful bite marks ran over his chest and legs. His cock stood between his legs in a half-erection.

 

‘Omega.’ I said.

‘Yes, Mistress?’

I opened my blouse and took it off. Then I unhooked my bra and let it fall before him on the floor. His mouth fell open, even though he had seen me like this many, many times. He always looked at me like that. In awe. It made my nipples hard, as if I physically felt his silent praise.

 

I couldn’t hold back a blissful smile, so I turned away, and moved into the kitchen. My ghoul waited for me, patiently. I returned with a piece of apple pie on a small plate.

‘I want desert.’ I said. I straddled him on the chair, pressing my wet cunt against him. Flustered, his lips parted again.

‘No.’ I said. I took a piece of pie between my fingers and put it in my mouth. ‘It’s mine.’

Omega swallowed.

‘Yes, Domina.’

I rolled my hips, and he threw his head back again. Crumbs still on my fingers, I grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

‘Look.’ I said. ‘Look at me, ghoul.’

 

Slowly, I put another piece in my mouth. And another one. Omega looked at me intensely as I ate and grinded against his now hard cock. The man was total hunger now, and in his eyes I saw he wanted to devour everything he saw. It sent a chill down my spine.

I took a new piece and brought it to his lips. He opened up, carefully, waiting to get denied.

‘Eat.’ I whispered. Omega ate the pie from between my fingers and I rocked my hips, slowly dragging my wet slit over his hardening cock. He was so beautiful, at my mercy. I fed him the rest of it, because I saw how much he enjoyed it, his eyes widening with every new bite, his breath hitching as I inched closer to the head. I shoved the last bit between his lips. When Omega had a mouthful, I put down the plate and slid off his lap. I kneeled between his legs again, and bit his thigh. He moaned, sweet agony, and his legs were shaking when I bit his hip. He looked down, stressed, as I took his dick.

 

He tried to eat as fast as possible, knowing he couldn’t beg me for mercy with a mouthful. I licked my lips. Then I carefully set my teeth in his member.

Omega grunted loud, closing his eyes. I made sure not to hurt him too much. Veins popped in his neck as his entire body turned red.

‘I couldn’t leave you guessing, now could I?’ I giggled. When he looked at me again, finally swallowing, I saw my name on his lips, and it wasn’t ‘Domina’, or ‘Mistress’ this time.

‘Eh, eh!’ I said, grabbing the riding crop again. He huffed, sliding back into submission. Yet, he strained against his bounds.

 

‘I want desert.’ I said again. Slowly, I got to my feet. I turned, pressing my ass against him.

‘Yes.’ I heard him hiss when I held his dick and guided it to my pussy. Teasingly, I ran the tip over me. But it was even too much for me. With a loud whimper, I lowered myself onto him and moved my hips. I had to grab the table to keep balance as this position was maybe a little awkward, but my ghoul felt amazing inside me. I rested my head back against him and he placed sweet kisses on my shoulder.

‘Yes, Omega…’ I sighed. I let one hand wander over my breast, pinching a nipple. I rode him on  the rhythm of his breathing.

I started slowly, rolling my hips to make him feel all of me. To make me feel all of him. His breath was hot on my shoulder. His muscles tense against me, his body sweating where it touched mine. I fastened my pace, drawing off him, up, then down. At times like these I craved his arms around me and his weight on me, but feeling my ghoul restrained in his bounds awoke a special desire in me. Knowing how hopeless he was, at my mercy, with only my approval as his price made me feel powerful.

He made a sound halfway between helplessness and pleasure and I leaned against him, arching my back as I grabbed his arms, tied together behind us. I fucked him, listening to him, feeling him. I dove my nails into his skin.

 

Then I heard him mumble something in my neck.

‘What was that?’ I heaved. He pressed his lips against my shoulder.

‘Answer me, ghoul!’

‘Come for me, Domina.’ He whispered. ‘Please. Mistress, come for me. Please?’

I furrowed my brow. I had no idea if I was supposed to punish him for this or if this was according to the rules that we had made up together, but honesty it was very hard to give a shit. My eyes fluttered shut as he begged for my orgasm again.

‘Give it to me. Please, Mistress.’

Oh god. Hot damn. His breath was so hot in my neck. He felt so good under me. I let my hand wander down to my clit, riding him. I could feel it. I could feel it.

‘Come with me, Omega.’ I whispered back. ‘Can you?’

‘Yes.’ Omega moaned. ‘Oh devils, yes!’

I whimpered loudly and he voiced his pleasure too. The sounds of the both of us got louder and louder as we guided each other to our shared climax.

 

He held his breath right before I came, and feeling that, I reached mine first.

‘Omega!’ I whined. I reached behind me to grab his hair. I managed to keep moving over him as he grunted and heaved and spilled himself inside me. I felt how my insides reacted strongly, pulsing harder, making my orgasm go on and on.

 

‘Oh…’ I finally said, as we both caught our breath. I felt a little weak in the knees when I lifted myself off of him. Taking his face into my hands, I kissed him. His lips were sweet, cold from the heavy breathing. I felt his heartbeat, and how it was slowly getting back to a normal rate.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ I whispered to him. I took a step back to take another good look at him. ‘Thank you.’ I said. My ghoul smiled up at me. Spent. I took one of his cigarettes and lit it, inhaling deeply, feeling the calming smoke. Then I placed the cigarette between his lips.

Omega drew a long drag from the cigarette and winked at me. He let his body sag a little as he exhaled.

‘Let me untie you.’ I mumbled. I stuck the cigarette in the ash tray.

‘Thank you, my love.’ He whispered when I released his hands. His lips were warm again when I kissed him.


End file.
